Sneebly Turboshorts
'' "All those who live in poverty must repent!"'' Sneebly Turboshorts, son of Nixon and Bitsy Turboshorts, and now head of Turboshorts Industries is a pious little Goblin whose faith resides in The Glimmer. This is Sneebly's Goblin branch of "The Light" whose power is drawn from the shine on a freshly polished coin. Sneebly believes that Glimmer is the ultimate faith, and those that live poverty are sinners doomed to reside in the Ghetto Underground. While those who believe in self perseverance and wealth will find their place in The Pleasure Palace in the Sky under the watchful gaze of The Holy Landlord. Sneebly is quick to make friends, and even quicker to aid those poor sinners in redeeming themselves in the eyes of the Holy Landlord. He shall never turn a Brother or Sister down as long as they treat their wealth correctly. He often finds himself tinkering away at new devices in order to respond to the call in a timely manner. He is most notoriously known for his invention of The Holy Dynamite which heals with the radiance of a thousand suns, while also doubling as an emergency flash bang. Join him for a future of eternal financial enlightenment! Appearance A fine shade of garbage slime green Sneebly is seen as your typical goblin. His ears are constantly large and erect tipped with a slight brown accent. His eyes pop out with an unexpected magenta coloring, likely due to all those years of fume exposure in the factory, and should you catch him without wearing any shoes you will find toenails that are large and bent resembling that of crude ice cream scoops. Adorned with the finest of white or gold robes Sneebly is never one to shy away from beautiful clothing. You are likely to find him in his designated priest robes that are pure white adorned with black and gold accents while carrying his Sin-Stick-5000. If the Fireborne are in need of his aid he will wear his color-approved robes and hood of autumnal orange and gold accompanied by his Key-Staff whose use has not yet revealed to the world. Should the situation call for business casual Sneebly is quick to place his High Society Top Hat upon his head in order to show his status among the filthy poor. To compliment his hat you'll find him wearing only the softest of silk and cotton in his dark purple shirt accompanied by his onyx colored pants. To accompany every outfit Sneebly is always wearing his large black diamond ring, nose ring, and various earrings in his ear bestowed upon him by the Glimmer church on the day of his initiation into Priesthood. Personality Sneebly is an outgoing Goblin with a broad smile to boot! he's always willing to make friends with those around him and share the glorious word of Glimmer. He is constantly on the look out for keen minds to share his wisdom of Holy Technology, and often times strives to be center of attention through the sharing of his many life experiences and stories. Despite what many assume, Sneebly does not have a Napoleon Complex. Being surrounded by Blood Elves he is constantly on the top of his game being able to wrong around the "Inferior Minds" though his personal thoughts on the matter shall never be revealed to his allies. Quirks * Sneebly can sometimes be incredibly zealous and forceful about his religion, though he will never attack someone else for their beliefs. He simply wishes to apply Glimmer like an add-on pack to their current thoughts and philosophy for a "low" price of redemption. Impressions * "Something about Sneebly being a cultist WIP" - Xerevieres * "Something about Sneebly being amusing WIP" - Athar Abilities Sneebly is a brilliant mind who trained among the Airborne Priests in Goblin society, making him an excellent pilot. Should Sneeblys healing assistance ever be needed all you must do is find a way to contact him and he will fly off in the Gope-Mobile straight to your location with a stick of Holy Dynamite ready to be lit! Being an Airborne priest he also holds a special connection with technology and has the ability to exorcise demons from within various contraptions. He often attempts to apply this knowledge onto various other races with varying results of success. What Sneebly lacks in combat skills be gains in the ability to come up with quirky, yet useful contraptions. Often times it is his Sin-Stick-5000 which saves him from potential turmoil in the face of danger with the TIME FOR OUTINGS or G.T.F.O button causing an eruption of holy light to disorientate the enemy or otherwise badly scorch them with 3rd degree burns of holy energy. History Chapter 1 WIP Chapter 2 WIP Major Events WIP Possessions * Sneebly wears a Black Diamond ring given to him by the Glimmer order upon his initation as priest. It allows him access to the meeting grounds hidden off somewhere in the fiery remnants of Kezan. * Turboshorts Industries: Sneebly is the current head of Turboshorts Industries after the disappearance of his father Nixon Turboshorts. The company began as a Lemon Square distribution company but grew into an organization known for the purchasing and transportation of various technologies and items from other companies through the use of their connections gained throughout the years of Lemon Square distribution. Dossier Name: Sneebly Turboshorts Race: Goblin Age: 26 Weight: 41 lbs Height: 3 ft. Classification: Airborne Priest Specialization: Healing Rank: Private Former Affiliations: Clergy of Glimmer, Airborne Priest Brigade Medical Conditions: Dry hands, inability to grow thick facial hair, craving to drink vinegar on a weekly basis. Family: * Nixon Turboshorts - Father(?) * Bitsy Turboshorts - Mother(Deceased) * Newala Cragtotem - Step Mother(?) * Tooty Turboshorts - Aunt(?) * "Haggy" Turboshorts -Grandma(Deceased) * Gritzy Turboshorts - Grandpa(Deceased) * Wrex Turboshorts - Uncle(?) * Debri Turboshorts - Aunt(Deceased) * Bapsy Turboshorts - Cousin(Deceased) * Gleppo "The Bunsen" Turboshorts - Cousin(Deceased) * Noxin Turboshorts - Uncle(?) * Wattsina Turboshorts - Aunt(Deceased) Training: * Engineering * First Aid(?) Awards: